Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170413221134
'Fan-Made Models -- Continuation of the Annual Celebration !' Welcome guys, recently, Disney Crossy Road made its annual anniversary, and we also had a huge fan-made models celebration. But guess what, I just wanted to make a 2nd one ! We are back with the one and only, amazing fan-made models top publisher, Poolol626 !! Very quickly after our 1st celebration, I received an email with tons of new fan-made models from him. Unfortunately, those blogs take me a lot of my time, reason why I took several days before publishing this next one. So what will this celebration reserve for you all ? Keep reading, to find out. Peter Pan First up is one very interesting and magical movie, Peter Pan. After seeing the amazing model of Wendy Darling last time, I was thirsthy for more ! Let's see if we can get out of some more "magical" characters from the movie. 1. Peter Pan ' ' 2. Tinker Bell ' ' Those two new models really look awesome !!!! First of all, we have Peter Pan, which I had asked for now for a long time, that really looks good ! The details are there, the colors are rich, the belt is really good in proportion with the body, just perfect. As for Tinker Bell, I also love the dress, and her hair aren't sandstone, just AMAZING !!! Love it !! Perfect. 10/10 I would love '''to see Captain Hook from the movie. What's better than a good old villain ? Bolt Ha, great !!! A very interesting proposition of characters we got there ! After getting Penny from the movie Bolt, we are finally getting the protagonists of this movie, Bolt and Mittens !! Let's check them out now. '''3. Bolt ' ' 4. Mittens ' ' Okey, those two are good, but not exactly perfect. First of all, we got slight problems with the bodies' proportions, the legs of Bolt should be longer, Mittens' body should be thiner, Bolt's body should be thinner, and Bolt's head should be a bit more upper, as well as his ears longer, and his tail longer as well. I would say those look more like a white dog and a black cat than the actual characters, Bolt and Mittens. We also few have few details missing such as Bolt's necklace, Bolt's red eyes, Mittens' green eyes. Except that, the rest seems pretty good to me. Those are really minor imperfections that don't impact that much the character but I could say that a bit more touch on those small details could improve the character. I also recognize those are one of the first animal models of Pool so congratulations ! 7/10 I would love '''to see Rhino The Hamster from the movie. We obviously need the 3rd cute protagonist of this story !! Alice in Wonderland and Maleficient Probably my FAVORITE model ever is in those two upcoming models !! From Alice in Wonderland and Maleficient, Pool is bringing you.... '''5. Maleficient ' ' 6. Queen of Hearts ' ' Oh my freaking god !!!! THE VILLAINS, MALEFICIENT AND QUEEN OF HEARTS !!! My obvious favorite will have to be The Queen of Hearts as I just find this model surprisingly just awesome, well detailed, and just AMAZING !! She has like everything corresponding, the colors matches, from the robe to the sleeves. Pool completely surpassed him on this one. So just for her, 10/10. Now, off to Maleficient. This one needs a bit of work. BEWARE: It is from the movie, Maleficient, not from the classic, Sleeping Beauty. I think that it kind of looks thin. I would have liked a big mouth with red lipstick, and maybe even putting her collar (the thing on the sides) even larger. The character doesn't seem that scary, and I think that if it had been made more big, it could have impacted the character's appearance. But except that, it's really nice, I think that the cane she is holding is just awesome. I would put a 7.5/10 on that one. I would love '''to see Ursula which is one of Disney's greatest villains. We obviously need her, and we could practically make a Villains set with all of Pool's villain models. (And don't forget my Captain Hook) CoCo CoCo is THE next movie for the Disney animation studios. Coming out in November, we are just eager to find this new movie in Disney Crossy Road. But to get ourselves and wait a little, Pool made us Miguel, the protagonsit of the movie in model. HOORAY !!! '''7. Miguel The model is really good but it has two problems. First of all, WHAT is this color skin ? Miguel's color skin is latino, around yellow beige or something, and sometimes it even gets close to white. WHY putting his color skin black ? I have to say this practically ruins the character in the overall. The 2nd other problem which was minor is the hair which looks a bit too perfect, maybe putting some wicks a bit out....just like his hair in the promotional posters. This new model was perfect in terms of clothes and proportions, but I have to say that the color skin is really not helping. For that, I will put a 7/10. I would love '''to see Hector which is the skeleton character in CoCo. This character would really look awesome ! (But there are many details) Pinocchio Ahhh....a good classic. In fact, I was surprised to find out we never even had a Pinocchio model before. So no more talking, let's check it out: '''8. Pinocchio Pinocchio is too tall. This model looks really good, I see many details, and this color is normally REALLY RICH in details. First of all, WHERE is the red feather on Pinocchio's hat ? This is a key element to the character. Next, I would have loved to see his nose longer because the "main factor" of Pinocchio is that he lies and gets a big nose. Without it, that kind of makes him like any other human. But except that, the model still looks really good, I admire every single detail put in it, JUST CRAZY awesome !!!! 9/10 I would love '''to see Jiminy Cricket because this character is just CRAZY awesome, and I just want to see his red umbrella. Beauty and the Beast Lats fan-made model of the day !! It's been a HUGE and long blog, and I am glad that it is finally over. But before, let's examine this one last final fan-made model. '''9. Classic Plumette ' ' Okey, THANK YOU !! Finally someone pointing out Classic Plumette has NOT been made in the game yet. Why is that ? I really don't know but I WANT my Classic Plumette. She would have been a great addition during the bundle of Disney Crossy Road. I think this model is interesting, it's not too complex, not too simple, there is a right balance there. A bit of details, just perfect. I wonder what the yellow block for the "body" is, I think it does make it a bit messy but in no way, is it that much of a problem. I just love this character for it being simple, colorful, and just a nice conclusion. 9.5/10 '''I would love '''to see Classic Chandeleria because it isn't a character that much people talk about but it is definitely an amazing character !! That would be crazy awesome !! Recap Overall, this has been AN AMAZING new 1 year celebration. Those 9 fan-made models were really awesome, and I even gave you 6 models I would love to see ! You got quite an amount of positive criticism around in here Pool and I'm sure it will help you in the future for more models. Thank you so much guys for reading !! What did you thought of those 9 new fan-made models ? Give me your answer down below in the comments, and I catch you guys later.